Animorphs 55: The Return
by Suna siblings
Summary: The Yeerks are back!  Cassie's POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. But I wish I can... Warning: OOC Genre: Adventure & Friendship

By, Suna Siblings

The Return

The Yeerks Are Back

Imagine picture of Cassie turn into Black Panther

My name is Cassie, just Cassie.

I'm sure that you know who am I, or at last what did I had done for the Earth. I almost sure that you have been read the book that Jake write about our war against the Yeerks three years ago. These are popular book, Jake surely has a writing talent. But you might don't know this news, Yeerks are back!

I know, you might be laugh when read this. Yeah, if I become you, I'll laugh too. I mean, the Yeerks are under Andalite's supervision now. But trust me; Yeerks are more intelligent than you think. Well, everything started that night…

"How can you do that without knowing us before?" I blamed a hologram picture of Marco in front of me. He just gave me his favorite fool smile "Well, I think it's would be a great surprise for you all" he said without any guilty feeling. "Yeah, but that's too…. too sudden. Have you told Ax?" Marco shook his head "Nope. He wouldn't be surprised if I tell him first" "What did you buy for his birthday present?" "Well, a lot of cinnamon buns and chocolate" he answered, smiling wide. "All right Cassie, prepare yourself. I'll come tomorrow and we'll go. See ya" he disappeared from the screen. "Oh my, he's crazy. Totally crazy" I blamed

The reason why I blamed Marco was because he invited me to go to Andalite homeland to celebrate Ax's birthday a week days later. He said that Jake and Tobias would go too. And it makes me little… umm nervous. Yeah, I meant I never met Jake after… after the war finished and well, I never answer his feeling too. I don't know what I will do if I meet him again without Rachel beside me. Why Marco told me too suddenly like this? What a fool guy.

I packed my bag quickly and walked to the barn behind my house to check the animals that I cured there. I walked to a large cage that contents a big male black panther. I found that panther dying yesterday in side a jungle; he got a serious injured that time. I don't know what make him injured like that, he is one of the powerful animal in the world. Maybe an Andalite hurt him accidentally, or may be Hork Bajir did it, I don't and maybe wouldn't know. I stopped beside the cage and saw the panther. He saw me back with his cold yellow eyes, I don't know what make me doing this. I know the war was over, I know I don't need a battle morph again. But I still stick my left hand enter the cage, pass the grating and touch the panther's shoulder. He can't attack me, I just gave him a medicine that make him sleepy. But he glares me and growl. I try to focus my mind and do something that I used to do many time 3 years ago. I acquired him. I know, I know, that's wrong. I know I don't need to join a battle again. Plus, morphing now becomes illegal because many ex. Controllers has this ability. But, they wouldn't catch the Animorphs huh? The police wouldn't catch the heroes after all. The panther become limp like most animal that I acquired and I still put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Cassie, seems that you still become the veterinarians" Marco suddenly appeared behind me the next morning "Marco? You surprising me" "really? Well, let's go. The journey takes a week and we must go now if we want to arrive there on time" he carried my bag without any permission and throw it enter the car "Hey! That's my luggage. Don't break them" I yelled "Yeah? Don't worry, it wouldn't broken. Now come on" he drove his car so fast right after I put my buttock on the chair "What the… Marco, slow down please. Can you drive well?" I asked worried "Of course I can. Why you asked like that?" "Because the last time I saw you drove, the car was broken" I remind him about my father's pick-up. "Well, that's different" he answered simply. "Hey, where want you go? Your mansion isn't there right?" asked me when he brings his car to an elite housing "yup. We'll go to meet someone" "Who? Jake?" I asked again, the nervous come again. "Yeah, and Tobias too"

Tobias and Jake were waiting us in front of the door "Hey, I just thought that you just joked" said Jake when Marco out from his car "of course not, I really want to see Ax's reaction if we come with a bag full of cinnamon and chocolate. Or are we need to give him a pack of cigarette too? Or oil?" Marco joked {Well, he can lost control if we give him all thing you said Marco} respond Tobias {We can't reach him on time if you stay here and making joke all day} he continued "Okay guys, let's just in the car and we'll go" Marco opened his car's door followed by Jake. "Hi Jake" "Oh, Hi Cassie. Marco said that you'll meet us in his mansion" Jake looked surprised when he saw me "Oh, don't believe him" I muttered

We arrived at Marco's mansion at noon. Marco lead us to his garage and show us a large ship "Tara… all right guys, let's pack your bag and we'll go" ordered Marco while he park his car. "Hey, from where do you think Marco get this thing?" Jake whispered to me when we put our bag in. I just shook my head "I have no idea about it. But, since he's an Animorphs, so maybe he forces someone to gave him this" "Well, let's go guys" Marco was already in the pilot's seat {uh, are you sure you can brings this thing into Ax's house?} Tobias asked doubt. {I suddenly remember about Cassie's father old pick-up} he muttered "Don't underestimate me oh Bird-Boy I can drive as well as the best pilot you've now besides, I already have the license and police's permission to bring you to Andalite's homeland and…" Marco protest "all right, all right. Just take us there Marco" Jake interrupted him. "Okay oh Big-Boss" Marco joked but he start the ship's engine, we fly thought the sky and start our journey to Ax's house.

To Be Continued

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs. But I wish I can... Warning: OOC Genre: Adventure & Friendship

The Return

Chapter 2

We jumped out from Zero space a week later. I must say that Marco right about his driving ability, at least we can pass the Zero space without any trouble. "Marco, are you sure that that's the planet?" Jake asked while he saw a brown planet appeared in front of our ship {Yep, that's the right planet} it's Tobias who answered Jake's question. "Why do you so sure?" Jake asked again {Well Ax invited me to came to his home two years ago} "Really?" Marco asked happily "So you ever came to Ax's home? Great, you can lead us there dude and…" "Wait" I interrupted him "Was that mean, you never go to his home?" "Honestly, yeah. But it's not a problem huh? Tobias can lead us" Marco smiled happy "Oh man "Jake moaned "Why don't you warned us about that? I can call Ax first" "If you called him first, he wouldn't be surprised. Remember, we want to surprising him" Marco reminded

While that entire unimportant thing happened, our ship flies to the planet and enter its atmosphere. {It is Corass-Semitur-Fangor, you ship is unknowns and you must identify yourself or well destroy your ship} a hologram of an Andalite face appeared in the screen "Well…" Marco was about to answer but Jake take the microphone "My name's Jake. And these are my friends. We want to meet our friend, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill" he answered "Hey, what…" "He will recognized me" Jake answered simply {Jake? Jake the leader of Animorphs? Prince Aximili's Prince? Is that really you?} the Andalite seems to be surprised "Yeah, that's me. Now, would you let us to landing?" asked Jake {Of course sir. I'll get a landing place for your ship. And maybe I'll tell Prince Aximili too and…} "No no no, don't tell Aximili. We don't want he know before we meet him. Can you make our visit become secret?" Jake ordered him {Of course I will. I won't tell your visit to anyone. But maybe I can help you to find Prince Aximili} He offered "All right, you can. Where's him?" {now he becomes a fighting trainer. You can find him in that school fighting field} his one of stalk eyes turned at a far huge building. "Thank you for your information Corass" Jake thanked and Marco landing his ship.

"All right everybody. Since we want to surprising Ax and don't want to be recognized, I guess we should find him in a bird morph" said Jake after we go out from the ship "Ah, become bird. I really love it. So, what bird? The last time I become bird was a few months ago. The new rule about morphing is really really bad. So, seagull, or bird of prey?" that's of course Marco's comment "Bird of prey. I doubt we still can control seagull's mind" answered Jake right before a beak grows from his mouth. "Hey, tell me if you want to start" Marco yelled. {Okay, let's start Marco}. I focus my mind to the Osprey inside my body and I feel the change happened.

Every morph is different. In this case, my tail comes first. An osprey tail grow from a normal girl's back, can you imagine it? Then my size reduce fast, I feel like fall from a high building. But before I hit the ground, my bird feet hold my body. My feathers come later, the brown osprey feather grow cover my entire body. The last came was the beak. My mouth become large and hard and its color become yellow. I turn my head and saw my friends with my hawk vision. Jake was fully a Peregrine Falcon and now he stayed beside a red-tail hawk I recognized as Tobias, Marco finished his morphing process few second later.

{Okay, the Andalite in the screen, whose the name? Ah yeah, Corass said that Ax is inside that building. Now I want to know how can we enter the building without be seeing? I mean two ospreys, a peregrine falcon and a red-tail hawk in the Andalite planet's sky together? Who will believe?} Marco asked when we fly closer the school {Most people don't see sky Marco. Besides, who will catch Animorphs?} Tobias answered {and fly higher, you'll hit the tree if you still fly down} he reminded {okay, okay Bird-Boy. You fly better than me, but I'm hungry, I really want to swoop down and catch a fatty mouse} Marco muttered {Doesn't these Andalite have some normal food? Chocolate or muffin maybe?} {Andalite don't have mouth Marco} I reminded {They don't need a tasty food. Besides, look at the scenery below. Isn't that amazing? Grass grows very green with many small blue rivers flow, very natural} Marco sighed in my head {Oh, please don't talk about that again, Mother Earth} he muttered {I don't…} {All right guys, we already above the school. Now, let's find the fighting field and Ax} Jake interrupted our debate.

It's not difficult to find the fighting field. Few minutes later, we already fly above the large field with many Andalite practice the tail-fighting. {Ah, so here is the fighting place. } Marco said satisfied {Okay guys, find a place to demorph and we can find Ax} Jake ordered {We can demorph there} Tobias pointed a dark empty small room beside the field. {All right then, let's go} Marco yelled and he become the first bird who reach the room {Marco, watch out for the wall!} Tobias yelled, too late. A second later, I saw an Osprey hit a grey wall and fly down before hit the floor. {Ouch… why don't you remind me early?} Marco protest {if you remind me early…} his thought-speak cut when his beak turn into human mouth "I wouldn't hit that wall" "Oh, it's not my fault. You should be careful by yourself" answered Tobias while he morphs to human. "Okay, Okay. Stop it and let's find Ax" I interrupted

Find Ax was easy. He was standing on the side the field, watching his pupils practice the tail-fighting with his four eyes. I guess he doesn't realize us because he doesn't give any response when we sneak behind him. "Hey Ax, how're you?" Marco greeting him makes Ax jumped so high. {What, who, Marco? You surprised me. What are you doing here? Oh Prince Jake, Tobias, Cassie. Long time no see you all} Ax said, totally surprised. "Hi Ax, nice to meet you again. You look well" I answered calm. {Yes, I'm okay. But, what are you doing here? I mean, what happened now?} Ax looked worried "Calm Ax, nothing happened. We just want to make a surprise for your birthday. So, Happy Birthday Ax" {What? Oh, yeah. I almost forget my own birthday. Thank you so much prince Jake} "Don't call me prince" Jake reminded, but he can't hide the happy tone in his voice. {Yes Prince Jake} "Hey Ax-man. Happy birthday. We have a present for you in Marco's ship. You can open it when your job is finished" Tobias informs him. {That mean now. My job was finished thirty minutes ago and I can leave this place now} Ax seems very happy now. "Okay then. Everybody, back in your bird morph" said Marco cheerfully. {Okay} Ax said to us, then he yelled to all Andalites in the field {Guys, I want to go back now. See you next week}. One Andalite turn his stalk eyes to Ax and nodded {See you next week too, Prince Aximili} he said and fortunately, we was halfway to become bird so the Andalite doesn't recognized us.

{Wow Chocolate! Cinnamon buns! } Ax said very very happy when he opened his birthday present. {Thank you guys. This present really really…. Hmm, smell the cinnamon aroma. I can't wait to taste it} Ax immediately morph into human and before his tail totally disappeared, he was already pick two cinnamon buns in his right hand, while his left hand strike three big chocolates. "Wow, the taste. It's amazing, very amazing" he muttered with mouth full of chocolates.

Ax finished eating his entire snack fifteen minutes later. Now, he try to eat the wrapping paper "Uh Ax, didn't I tell you, don't eat paper?" I asked when Jake take the paper away from Ax's hand. "But, the paper full of cinnamon buns aroma." "Forget it Ax. Now, let's we go picnic" invited Marco make we all stared at him {Picnic? Where?} Tobias asked suspicious "Where? I just thought that we can go to Hork-Bajir planet" "Hork-Bajir planet? That's seemed interesting" said Ax enthusiasm "All right then, let's goes there. And Marco, this time you sure that you know the way there don't you?" asked Jake "Don't underestimate me Jake. I'll take you there easily" Marco start the ship's engine and again, we fly to the Hork-Bajir Valley. But, when we arrived there, my heart stopped…


End file.
